The first love
by Lady-Caos2013
Summary: It's an alternative story, it is about a young woman with a painful and sad past that she accidentally falls on the earth. There she meets the warriors z and she begins to discover new things ... And feelings ...
1. Chapter 1

"First meet"

Piccolo was meditating quietly near the waterfall while trying to relax, the Nameks had long time ago returned to their new planet which they had baptized as NewNamek.

He felt a little nostalgic because of this because he had decided to stay on the Earth instead of returning to his race, deep down he saw his life too boring. However, he kept thinking about the fact that he didn't belong to this planet, and his life was, anyway, a bit boring.

If there wasn't some evil monster to face his life was extremely monotonous, he only saw the days pass slowly while he training physically and mentally to become stronger.

The theme of dominating the world had remained in the past: Goku had already died once, and with the death of his father avenged, there was not sense in continuing with his plans to dominate the world.

He was very confused. His life had changed in recent years in a drastic and unexpected way after the training he had given to little Gohan, the Goku's son. His attitude had become softer and his evil disappeared little by little, taking away all importance of the mission that his father had entrusted him.

All this made him somehow a little tense and for this reason, he dedicated whole afternoons to meditation.

-"Maybe I should have gone to NewNamek"- he thought constantly.

Sometimes Gohan would interrupt his meditation, giving a little life to his monotonous and boring life, although deep down he resented being interrupted in that phase of peace.

But this was a nonsense, since his interruptions made him forget a little the strange thoughts that constantly overwhelmed him and of course, this day wouldn't be the exception.

Before he could start his training, something new came up: a spaceship, unlike a Saiyayin ship, fell from the sky quickly like a shooting star and crashed into the ground deep in a forest, causing a huge explosion. Shortly after, 2 more spaceships appeared crashing against The Earth.

That caught his attention, it wasn't very common to see a spacecraft impact. Although ... on the other hand, he already had something to entertain himself with and to break his boredom in these moments. When he realized, he was already on his way to the crater left by the shockwave.

He wondered if he should worry about that. On the one hand, this has always meant the arrival of problems for him and others.

It would also mean that they would have to fight again against whatever came inside those ships ... What an annoyance! What he least needed at that time was to be disturbed in his search for an answer ... Even though he still did not have the right question.

When he reached the place of the explosion, in that huge hole that seemed to have the same size as a crater of the moon, the ship's hatch opened and an individual appeared dressed in a completely brown tunic somewhat torn and began to run looking for a refuge.

Soon, after those other two ships landed, two reptilian-looking monsters with greenish and scaly skin appeared, large bulging red eyes, with an oval head, long sharp claws that looked like knives and with a fairly long tail with barbs.

They attacked with balls of energy the person who was running away from them, logically it was a persecution.

That seemed strange to him, usually after a ship arrived and its occupant left, a wave of destruction and death began to follow ... Definitely something was wrong.

Still thinking about what that could be, he quickly followed that figure

\- "Why did not I think about it before?" - he repressed himself when he noticed the persecutors.

He decided to observe the situation a little more from the air (maybe he shouldn't interrupt yet, but for some reason he couldn't help. He wants to know what's going on)

-Please, don't find me...- the individual begged, hiding at the bottom of a cave.

-Where did it go? - He looked for it with a rather annoyed look

-His smell is in that direction!

\- Let's hurry!

\- Hm... A persecution ...- he deduced- I wonder what he have done to follow him in that way- he followed the scene closely. He didn't want to miss anything and that he tried to do.

These monsters had a strong sense of smell that was very developed and in a few seconds they found him. They pointed their hands towards the cave and with two balls of energy the cave was destroyed leaving him totally exposed.

-Did you think you could run away from us? - He laughed softly

-Our master wants you to come back, so it will not do you any good to resist!- the other one warned.

-I have no choice, I have to fight... - he said in a low voice, something indecisive and took a fighting stance.

-At last! Finally something interesting! - Piccolo exclaimed with a small smile as he took a sitting position, floating in the air.

The stranger rushed at them at great speed and he started the fight with a rain of punches, blows that the monsters would block easily, apparently their attacks weren't really effective against them.

-Bah! Poor fool, he will never be able to defeat them if he only uses those attacks, he's not up to it- he spoke contemptuously while he was watching the fight.

While the series of blows continued, in a swift movement the pursuers teleported behind him and hit him hard in the back with a kick, causing him to shoot out at small mountains and cross them like a meteor.

Piccolo analyzed the situation ...Should he has to interrupt or not? It wasn't his problem, also if they killed each other he didn't have to care though but... He still had kami-sama's consciousness ... ¡Damn! Now he had become addicted to helping.

He got up as he could something stunned, drying a few drops of blood from his face, that last blow had really hurt him and now he was cornered by those powerful reptiles ... He couldn't believe how weak he was, with just a single blow he was already somewhat tired, it was very humiliating to know that

-What do you say? Are you coming with us? - one of them asked with some malice.

-It is better that you accept, it is for your own good.- the other reptile recommended- of course if you do not want us to send you to the other world ... - he began to laugh

-No ... - he answered standing up- I will not return to that horrendous place ... I do not want ...

He closed his fists completely angry making giant energy balls appear and with a very powerful ki.

-I DO NOT WANT TO RETURN!

He shouted furiously and unconsciously launched his attack towards them making much of the vegetation disappear.

Piccolo was static, petrified in his place, another little and fell to the floor of surprise. Suddenly the ki of that guy had become so powerful that it was indescribable, but it was comparable to that of Goku or Vegeta.

He was not an ordinary person, and that attack ... Just a few moments ago he looked like a weak and helpless creature and now ... it was a threat.

-But ... How did I do that? - he asked totally confused and shocked looking at his hands.

Piccolo was impressed again, that powerful ki disappeared within a few seconds he had appeared, and that guy was again the same "weakling" seen before ...but what is most caught his attention was his reaction, when he looked at his hands in disbelief after such an impressive act, apparently unaware of his own strength ... maybe it was time to intervene

But again he turned his mind blank for a few seconds ... No ... This was getting interesting and it better would continue to watch to see what would happen next.

-YOU SWINE! YOU WERE TOO FAR AWAY! - he yelled menacingly

-IT'S TIME TO END WITH THIS FIGHT!

These reptiles began to beat wildly the individual in various parts of his body, those attacks were so fast that he couldn't avoid them, much less block them with his hands.

He was in trouble, he had exhausted all his energies with that last attack that left him exhausted and now he could not defend himself ...

Taking advantage of the situation, they grabbed him from his cape by turning him around and whipped him hard against the trunk of a huge tree while they're laughing in a machiavellian way of his opponent.

He could not stand it anymore, it was evident that the subject could not even stand up, he had run out of energy and Piccolo without patience, now, it was time to get involved.

-Now, let's capture him.

-Bah ... This was not funny at all- he complained - I don't understand why the master wants a weakling like him in his clan- he declared remarkably annoying

Before they could put a hand on him, one of them is hit hard on the back by a kick from the namekusei throwing him towards some giant rocks far away.

Piccolo observed the one who was persecuted before, but it didn't last long, because before that happened the other reptile attacked him, but as a good warrior he was, he evaded and he sent him a sphere of energy.

-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU !? ANSWER US!

-I don't have to answer that stupid question.

-DON'T INTERRUPT OUR PLANS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE! - the other reptile warned returning to the battlefield.

-Why should I care? I've already died once ...- he responded with a somewhat cold gesture

Another fight started in the forest, the namekusei against those two reptiles.

Piccolo didn't care, he could kill them at any moment ...but that would mean endangering the third person who was hurt ... Damn! ... He had to use a quick and effective attack that would not affect the weakest.

While they were fighting, the guy opened his eyes with a blurry vision and he managed to see that someone was fighting instead of him... He couldn't see his face due to the quick movements of his savior but he could see that he had a white cape and after that, he felt unconscious.

Piccolo quickly teleported being suspended in the air and bringing a hand to his forehead, whose two fingertips began to glow and receive a lot of power causing his ki to increase considerably and he shouted...

-SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!

That powerful technique went through them, eliminating them easily.

The fight had ended leaving a namekusei quite upset and annoyed by the result, he hoped to fight by expelling his maximum power but they were just garbage, he beat them without any difficulty, they were not what they appeared

The difficult thing now was to decide what to do with the guy, apparently he was unconscious, perhaps it was best to take him to a quiet place to heal his wounds and interrogate him ...But where?

Goku's house was not far away ... It would not be a bad idea to go ... Even though it gave him the chills of just thinking how Chi- chi reacted the last time he was there ... If there was ever a moment in his life that he really would have been afraid ...It was that ...

He still could not understand how it is that a simple human without any special talent or extraordinary power was the one who dominated the most powerful man in the universe. And I did not understand how there could be something like that, a human more fearsome than the worst and most terrifying of demons ...that was something you did not see every day.

To his bad luck, the only thing that occurred to him was to take him to the house of the old master Roshi, but first he went to Goku's house, if there was someone to tell him that without making scandals and he understood that was Gohan.

When he took the fainted in his arms, his hood fell causing his eyes to open in surprise ... The individual turned out to be nothing more nor less than a woman!

She had a long green hair tied in a high ponytail, a rebellious strands that fell to the sides of her face, a naughty bangs falling on her forehead, she had a beautiful and young face, her ears were pointy same as him (only a bit smaller) and her skin was water green, almost pulling a white.

Okay, that was a surprise, but it didn't matter, now the priority was to carry her out what he had already thought.

He arrived at his friend Saiyayin's house but to his dismay the house was totally empty ... Damn it! Where could they have left?

Probably they were in the house of the master roshi and without thinking twice, he immediately went to that place carrying the girl fainted in his arms.

While flying toward that island, he was still somewhat confused, especially when he observed her expression after the young girl's attack ... How is it possible that this girl has so much hidden power and does not know her own strength?

If he analyzed the situation, this girl was just a beginner in the fights, that is to say, any experienced fighter knows very well that only attacking directly the opponent could not defeat him with such simple blows ... Even Goku's wife could defeat her even though she was just an ordinary human.

But he could be wrong, that attack was really powerful that it could end up with the whole earth if she had proposed but all that power disappeared in an instant, logically she has never had a good training so she could control her ki properly.

He looked at the girl with a confused expression, he didn't know what to think. How is it that she possessed so much power and she didn't realize it? although ... well, to have so much power was less ...strange that the women who until now had been knowing (the living proof that human beings were to be feared, however weak they might seem)

But something that should be important was her powers and her strength, it was very powerful despite her appearance saying exactly the opposite.

Meanwhile in the house of the master Roshi, the same scene of always was seen; with the visit of a saiyayin whose stomach was a bottomless pit, an authoritarian wife, a happily married droid and her husband in charge of all responsibilities ...

Gohan and Goten were each in their respective duties (courtesy of their strict mother, and it was better not to contradict her, because nobody's knows what kind of punishment could be expected)

Goten was very afraid of making his mother mad if he stopped studying ... He already knew that he would wait for him and Gohan was already tired of studying things he already knew, his mother more than anyone else should know that those problems that he had set to solve were the simplest thing in the world, boredom was fatal, but he could not stop do that or if not ...A chill ran through his body, he was desperate, bored and demoralized, he just wanted to vent his frustration with something ... (She was not in a very good mood)

The only thing he could do was break the pencil in a few pieces ...Trunks on the other hand felt the same, with them chained to the books there was nothing to do, there was no one to have fun (and his father was not exactly a person to playing around...) but that heavy environment broke as soon as they He seemed to see a flash appear in the distance, it seemed that something was approaching ...rather, someone!

The three were happy, now they could have a "reason" to leave that gray environment in which they were.

-Look, gohan! Someone is coming! - his little brother said leaning out of the window and pointing with his finger.

-Yes, I see it- he answered calmly

-Hey ... it seems to me ... it's ...Is not it? - Hesitated trunks

\- That's Mr. Piccolo's ki!

-But I think he doesn't come alone, I feel another ki but weaker- Goku said finishing his food.

-Piccolo? It is strange that happens here, we do not perceive any malignant ki - Yamcha commented while he was watching television

-The only times he comes by kame house is just to train or to warn us of a new threat- Oolong said while he was drinking his orange juice.

-I hope you are here ...- he said, landing with the girl in her arms

-Hello Mr. piccolo! - Gohan greeted leaving the house

-Hello gohan.

\- Hello, Piccolo! What brings you here? - Goku asked curious

-I needed to ask you a favor but you were not at home, I do not know why you missed me so much, you come so much to visit old Roshi that it seems that all of these live here.

-But...we do not come very often ...

-Whatever!

\- Mr. piccolo ...-he observed the girl in the arms of his teacher, he looked at him out of the corner of his eye- that person ...

\- Is your girlfriend? - Goten asked intrigued

The others fell on their backs. But what a question was that! Piccolo with a girlfriend!? That will happen when the end of the world!

-Don't say nonsense! - He replied angrily, then he cleared his voice .- Anyway, I found her in the forest. Can you take care of her?

\- Mr. Piccolo has a girlfriend! Mr. Piccolo has a girlfriend! - the children said, mocking him.

-She was in a fight but she is hurt and ... - he began to lose his patience listening to that pair of children.

\- They are going to have many children! They are getting married! And...

-CAN YOU SHUT UP!? - He shouted totally irritated

The expression of piccolo was enough for even the young kami-sama, Dendé, to stop laughing too.

-I do not know about you, but do not you think she is very pretty? - the little pig said watching her with a smile from ear to ear.

-You're right ... - Yamcha answered watching her too.

-I don't deny it, it seems that Mr. piccolo doesn't have such bad tastes...- Trunks said with mischief

-TRUNKS!- Bulma said, bulging her hands on her waist.

-Sorry mom!

-Gohan and goten!- Chi chi shouted angrily.

-Look mom ...- Gohan said a little nervous.- Mr. piccolo brings a girl and ...

-Don't come with excuses, young man!

-But mom!

-Silence and get back to the house!

-Look Mom! It's a girl! - Goten said trying to calm her down

-Oh poor thing!- she turned, leaving her children for a few moments, they sighed relieved- But what happened?

-I'll tell you later, now take care of her wounds- the namekian said.

After a while, the girl found herself with bandages resting on the attic bed while on the outside the namekusei told them what she had witnessed hours before.

\- This is strange ... - Bulma said with some confusion in the voice. - You say that it unfolded a great power and it seemed not to know how it did it?

-It seems he does not know his own power- Gohan thought.

-Awesome! - a certain saiyayin exclaimed happily.

-I... I had forgotten how happy he gets goku when he finds someone strong to fight- Yamcha commented laughing nervously.

-You don't hear me or what? - piccolo shouted at Goku- What part of "she doesn't have control of her powers" didn't you understand !?

-hm ..if it is from another planet .. I wonder if everyone will be that strong ...- Goku wondered without paying him attention

-Are you listening to me!?

\- It will be that she does not take a correct training?

-Now if I'm going to ...! - piccolo was about to attack him but gohan stopped him

-Calm down Mr. piccolo.- he asked

-You don't know how grateful I am that you don't look like him... -He watched Goten and Trunks playing around.

-I'm hungry! - Goten said, stop playing with his friend.

-I wish I could say the same about your brother.

-hehe... I was always jealous that goten was more like dad... - he replied quietly.

Meanwhile Chi chi finished healing some of the wounds of the young stranger girl with Bulma's help, it was hard to believe the story of that namekian...

Was it really as strong as he described it? Her appearance said the opposite, at first glance she seemed very fragile and delicate but perhaps piccolo was right, the appearances deceive...

Both noticed the wounds she had, maybe she was very strong, no woman could resist such blows as her body showed but she didn't have any severe injuries ... She had run very lucky! They also noticed that she had some badly closed scars and she was very thin ... It seemed that she had not eaten for months!

Who is this girl? Where did she come from? Why were these creatures pursuing her? And why she was in that state? Even while she was resting, it could see an exhausted expression on her face. As she had become unconscious in the fight ... maybe she still had the feeling of escaping while she slept.

A whimper caught their attention. They observed the girl with a touch of uncertainty. Had she awakened? No, but the expression on her face indicated that she was having nightmares...

The dreams of the girl kept her running in endless pursuit, but unlike what had happened outside, this seemed destined to culminate with her capture ... or maybe ... with her life.

-No... No... I- I must escape... Stay away from me!- she mumbled weakly in dreams.

Chi chi and Bulma for some reason had their maternal instincts on, they felt that they should help her to calm down, wake her up, tell her that everything was fine ...but the best thing was to let her sleep, her wounds still had to be cured.

Returning to the ground floor of the small house surrounded by the sea, the nameku finished warning his retreat to those who were there, after all, he had nothing to do there.

-But piccolo, why are you leaving? Don't you want to join us to train? - Goku asked with bewilderment.

-I have better things to do.

-It was good to see him again, sir piccolo.- he responded to his pupil graciously

-We'll see soon.- he smiled and he left

Piccolo already had a great distance traveled when he heard trunks to say...

-Let's see when he brings another of his girlfriends!

Piccolo almost fell into the water, and in fact, at that moment he wanted a tsunami to make him disappear into the ocean.

Now the Z warriors were training: Goku was flying with his eldest son at great speed while the little goten was fighting against his best friend.

Inside the house the two women were "protecting" the young girl who was still asleep of three perverts who wanted to climb the stairs at all costs to, according to them, "give her a warm welcome" until they reached a point in the that their patience had run out. They took out their most dangerous sides and the three ended up with bumps on their heads and bruises on their faces

After an hour ...

She opened her blue eyes little by little, regaining consciousness and began to observe the room

\- Where am I? ...What is this place?...

She heard screams behind the door, something like "If one of you come back, you're dead!" mixed with a "Don't dare to come here!" and the next thing she heard was like a bolt being opened and a person came into the room with a tray in her hands with food in it.

-oh, you woke up! How do you feel? - she asked with a smile

The girl observed very confused and quite scared the person, somehow she felt that the closer she got to her face the clothes on the bed would be better protected.

-You don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you ...- chi chi said sweetly, trying to reassure her.

The girl, even with a certain hesitation, pushed the sheets a little away from herself and let her come closer.

-Here, eat something, you need it.- she served the tray- I'm glad that you're fine.

She didn't take her surprised look away from that person. Who was she? And what drove her to be so nice to her?

-You are admirable.- she smiled.- no woman could resist such a battle that you had in the forest.

-Thanks ... - she replied weakly still with fear.

-You don't have to worry, you're safe. - she smiled again.- tell me, what is your name?

-I'm Kalula...

\- Kalula? What a nice name.

The girl looked down and observed the tray that was full of food, while outside there were some indefinite blows and shouts. She couldn't prevent a little fear from poking through her eyes.

-Don't worry about that- she said calmly- it's normal here.

The new arrival did not know what face to put before that comment. Was it common to hear those sounds? What kind of place was that? Was it a kind of prison?

-Where ...? - she hesitated a little- What place is this?

Just as she was about to speak to her, the door burst open and on the floor we could see the three intruders who had tried to break into the room before. Kalula just opened her eyes wide, while she saw another woman with turquoise hair trying to get them out.

-Hey chi chi, I'm very hungry! - Goku said entering and he looked at the girl awake- oh, hello! How are you? Good thing you finally woke up.

-Can't you wait for me to come down !? - she asked angrily

-But I'm hungry! - He reprimanded.

-Goku, learn to knock on the door before entering! - Bulma complained from the doorway.

-Wow ... she's beautiful ... - Oolong said, his cheeks turned a reddish color.

-Of course she is... Do you want to hang out with me? - Yamcha asked very interested.

-Let me ask the questions. Tell me young girl, do you happen to have a boyfriend? - the old master roshi asked curiously

-Would you like to wear this beautiful casual dress? - Oolong asked transforming into a dress

-No insists oolong, you have bad taste.

-God, you're pretty ...- the three came even closer to kalula, making her very nervous.

-Ah ... Guys ... - Gohan tried to prevent them

At that moment, the Oxking's daughter exploded ...in anger

-Get out of here! Out! Out! Out!

Between cries, blows and multiple kicks plus some blows with a broom, the others returned to the ground floor, but nobody expected that the little ones would also go up to ask questions.

-Hello!- they said.

-I'm trunks!

-And I'm goten! What is your name?

-Ka ...kalula- she replied timidly

-Hey, is it true that a couple of monsters were chasing you? - he asked- wow! I can't believe that you beat them alone because you don't seem very strong, without offending.

-I don't think so...- Trunks contradicted- I say that adults lied to us, they always do it ...

-But ... My brother is almost an adult ...

-Gohan doesn't count goten!

-Very well kids, but we have to leave her alone- Bulma intervened observing her, she looked at them very confused- you're scaring her.

-But...

\- No buts, young man!

-Yes mom, let's go Goten- they left the room.

Once they all left and the room was empty, Kalula got up and went to look in a chair where her previous attire was a small accessory, whose object was a treasure for her.

When she holding it in her hands, she walked to the window and she said with great concern and nostalgic...

-Where are you? ...- she looked at the sky through the window.

While these events were happening on The Earth, on another level of the universe someone began to write a new chapter in the life of the Z warriors, and in which that girl was involved and whose future would become the favorite subject of fate.

Author's note:

Hello all the readers, how are you? I hope you are very well.

I wanted to inform you that from this moment I'll begin to upload the story but in English version, I hope you like it and my apologizes if my English is not very good or understandable, I'm still a student and I have much to learn. On the other hand, I also wanted to inform you that I will upload this story slowly (I'm still writing the sequel) so I ask for a little patience and understanding.

Thank you very much and, once again, I hope you like it. Your comments will be welcome. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"First stay on earth"

Everyone at Kame House asked a lot of questions about that strange and mysterious young woman called Kalula.

Where did she come from? Why were they chasing her? Why she had appeared on earth? And a one more important question ... Will she be an enemy or ally in the future?

They weren't sure if they should trust her but first they had to wait for her to recover so that they could investigate (although, they thought it was best to ask her questions now that she had no chance to escape)

the atmosphere was calmer; there were no screams, insults, blows or scandals. It was disturbingly silent, that for a moment it seemed that not even a soul was living there and the girl thought it was the best moment to go down, if it was empty better for her because she was afraid of those people.

When she came down the stairs curiously there was no one, everyone was outside. Maybe if she kept silent, she could leave without anyone noticed, she admitted that theirs intentions were good for what they did for her.

They had cured her of her wounds and given her food, water and shelter, but if she stayed, it was probably that more of those monsters would appear in order to capture her again and she didn't want these people to be injured.

She didn't want that they had pay a price for her fault, so it was best to leave that place.

The Z warriors were training while the rest were debating what to do with that girl; apparently she didn't have bad intentions but it could be dangerous to have her near, she was still a stranger to them and maybe, she would try to attack them at the least moment ...

-Hey guys, here comes videl!- Trunks pointed out, noting that someone was approaching from afar.

-Hello everyone!- she greeted while she landing.

-Hello videl! How are you? - asked her boyfriend.

-Brother, do you already let me greet your girlfriend?

-Shhhh! Goten! - he scolded him.

Upon seeing her arrival, a certain woman observed videl with a bad eye.

-jejeje ... - he laughed a little uncomfortable, noticing the look of his mother

Goku's wife was still looking at her with gun eyes, he did not like that girl who had his son as a couple but no one paid attention to it, as he had fallen in the door when they noticed that a person with long green hair was leaning slowly outside.

-Who is she? - she asked curious

-Well, we think she is Mr. piccolo's girlfriend - Trunks said

-His girlfriend!?

-Trunks don't say that, what if Mr. piccolo hears you? - his best friend replied.

-Hey kalula, do you want to train with us? - Goku asked with his tone of carefree of always

She, in response, hid a little more behind the door

-Ah? What's wrong? - he asked somewhat bewildered

-Relax.- he said calmly as he approached her- my dad is not going to hurt you. - he smiled

After a few seconds, she received the same as her father, only this time she looked at him for a few seconds and then remained motionless behind the door.

-Oh man ... she's so afraid that she can't move... - Goku complained, rubbing his head.

-Do not worry. - Videl said approaching her- they are good people and they will not hurt you... - she replied sweet and calmly, offering her hand - you trust ...

She looked at her doubtfully, was she really telling the truth? How to trust someone who doesn't know? She had been hurt so many times in the past that her confidence had completely disappeared but apparently the girl was not lying to him, somehow she could see it in his eyes.

She stayed static for a few seconds until she finally agreed to take her hand and left the house.

-I'm videl, what's your name?

She appeared with the look down and something of reluctance as far as its level of confidence in them ... And in herself ...

-Ka ... kalula ...

-It's true! the others have not shown up. - Trunks remembered

-We already did it! - Goten replied

-But we better introduce you to all Goten, because adults never tell the truth - he complained.

-Yes! I start, look Kalula - he took her hand - she is my mom, her name is Chi Chi, but never make her angry.

-And my mom is that one there, she's a genius - the violet haired said, with a certain superior air.

-He is my older brother Gohan, and she is his girlfriend- he gave a small mocking laugh

-Goten! - Gohan scolded him with the eagerness to stop saying that and making his mother look again with a face of few friends to videl.

-This is yamcha and ... he's a weakling, this is oolong and can transform into almost anything,- Trunks explained in a bored tone.

-And the one with the beard is the master roshi, who is the owner of this house but better stay away from him ... - Goten recommended her in a whisper

-And the man who is flying ...- he pointed with his finger- is Mr. Goku, the strongest man in the universe.

-And he's also my dad!- Goten declared with pride and a certain degree of enthusiasm.

-Now that you are out, you want to train with us? - The saiyan landed suddenly. - They told us that you are very strong.

-Goku! How does it occur to you to ask him that !? - his wife scolded him, with his hands on his waist

-B-but Chi Chi!

-Don't you see her state? The poor girl is not in a position to fight with you yet.

-And how do you know that she still doesn't recover? - he asked with an innocent face and when he received a stern look from her, he answered something nervous ... - Okay, okay! We'll let her rest ...

The hours flew in the house of the master roshi, a nice afternoon had fallen surrounded by friends but the girl was still avoiding any visual or physical contact, sitting alone at the edge of the sea.

She watched what happened outside the house while the women treated her with courtesy and concern ... How not to do it after seeing the expression in those blue orbs? It's not showed another expression than that mixture of sadness and loneliness. How not to feel worry about that helpless expression?

It was time to leave and at that moment everyone asked ... Where will Kalula stay for the night?

-Kalula ... - the old man began, she looked at him. - Why do not you stay over tonight at my house? hehehe ... - he began to drool, causing her to be scared.

-Yes! If you want, I'll become a very soft bed so you can rest.- Oolong volunteered, with a lascivious smile.

-Don't listen to them, I'll tuck you up so you don't feel alone ... - yamcha commented in a rather seductive voice

Kalula was already looking at them with panic in her eyes until ...

-No way you perverts! - Shouted chi chi and gave them a good blow on the head to each one.

-What a shame! Take advantage of a defenseless girl and especially hurt! - Bulma replied protecting her and the young woman sighed with relief.

-Kalula, stay with us!- Goten asked, taking her by the hand.

-No, it's better in mine.- Trunks asked her, doing the same as him.

-No, I asked her first!

-Forget it! Your house is very small and it doesn't have enough space!

-That's not true!

-Yes it is!

-No, it's not!

\- Children! - shouted their mothers at the same time

-I'm sorry, mom ... - they apologized and the women sighed, in an attempt to calm down.

-Seriously speaking, I wouldn't like to bother you Bulma but the best is that she stays with us.

-Mmmmm ...- she began to think for a moment.- You're right.- She conceded.- Besides, I don't think vegeta likes to have her around. Since he breaked the machine, he has been recently in very bad mood .- she assured her with some discomfort in her voice.

-Then it is decided, it will stay with us.- Chi Chi sentenced.

-And when she recovers, can we train? - Her husband asked her again.

-Ask that again and you will not have dinner!- She scolded him.

-Please mom, do not get mad! - Gohan asked nervously, trying to calm her down. - Dad, it's better not to insist or one of these days she'll going to fulfill her threat.- he suggested in a whisper.

-Yes! Yes! She comes with us! - Goten exclaimed very happy and Trunks stuck out his tongue in response.

-Eh ... mom ...- she looked at him curious. - there is a small problem..

-What's going on?

-We don't fit all in the ship, it's very small - his eldest son said, observing the vehicle.

-What?

-Is that, remember that it's only for four people and ...

-What if we take her in the flying cloud? - Goku proposed

-Of course not! - his wife scolded him in opposition- That would be dangerous! She's not recovered yet and, furthermore, it would be a lack of education to take her as if she was an animal or ...!

-Don't worry mom.- her youngest son interrupted her with calm.- I will go with her - he offered.

\- No way young man!

-Please! - he begged

-Mom, just think about it ...- Gohan intervened and analyzed. - If Goten flies with her, he would take care that she doesn't fall from the flying cloud. Besides, keep in mind that the car does not fit 5 people.

-Okay ... - she finally accepted, resigned.

-Flying Cloud! Come here! - Goku shouted calling it.

Hard and fast, a golden star approached from the sky and stopped in front of everyone, making the eyes of the girl open in amazement.

-Don't be scared, the cloud is harmless, in fact it is very soft and comfortable. Go! goes up! - Goten said, inviting her to go up.

-But remember, you can only get on if you have a pure heart.- Goku added

The girl observed that golden colored cluster with doubt, can she really get on that cloud? his heart had gone through so much pain, his mind had bad memories of his past and she doubted that she could be able to climb but at the insistence of the smallest, she gave in and with extreme caution placed herself on the cloud.

When she got on it she did not go through it miraculously, which surprised her considerably.

How was that possible? Was there the possibility that something of goodness remained in her heart? She always believed that she was dominated by the darkness but this cloud had somehow been able to see through of her ...

-Yes! - Goten exclaimed happily - If you can go up, it means you're not a bad person!

-Then we'll see you later. - the scientist took a capsule out of her pocket and made her ship appear.

-Yes! See you later! - Goku greeted in a friendly way from the car

-See you soon Goten! Don't forget to tell me everything! - Trunks reminded him

-Yes!

-What are you whisper? - Chi Chi asked curiously

-Nothing mom.- he responded nonchalantly, showing his best smile.

Everyone began to leave each one to their respective home; Goku along with his family to the mountain Paozu and Bulma with his son trunks towards the capital of the west, heading to the capsule corporation.

On the way, the little Goten flew along with the golden cloud to make sure if kalula was fine but she didn't pay much attention, she was amazed by the beauty of this planet; The beautiful blue color of the ocean, the red sunset getting lost on the horizon, the singing of the birds, the air fresh and clean ...

This place seemed a paradise in truth making the girl keep watching, fascinated by the wonders of the earth

At that moment, Goten felt that the best thing was not to bother her and to continue looking at the beauty of nature, at least she already had something to entertain herself with ...

The night had fallen and once on Paozu Mountain and ...

-That's the lake where we play. Over there our dinosaur friends and ...

-Goten ...- his mother called him, something tired of listening to him.- tomorrow there will be time to play, it's already night ... Besides, it's almost time for dinner.

-Good! I'm starving! - exclaimed the saiyan touching his stomach

-Yes mom ...- he accepted with resignation, but soon recovered and continued talking.- What else? Oh! in that direction, there is the city where Gohan goes to school and visits his girlfriend - he declared with a slight smile on his face - and there goes to the capital of the west, is where Trunks lives with his parents.

-Goten, give her a break - Gohan asked, trying to silence him.- You're suffocating her with so much information.

-Yes brother ... - he snorted - kalula, do you have brothers? - he asked curious but she remained silent and lowered her eyes.

-Goten, stop bothering our guest! - his mother shouted from the kitchen.

-Sorry mom!

That question from an innocent source, made her look very sad ... What should she answer? She tried not to let a tear escape so as not to worry the others and continued as if nothing happens ...

At dinner time, everyone was sitting and the saiyayin were eating comfortably but...

-What's wrong kalula? - Chi Chi questioned her, who had finished eating - you almost didn't touch your food ...

-I'm ... I'm not hungry ... - she looked away

-Hey kalula! Eat something or you gonna get sick - Goku suggested, with his mouth full of food.

-You feel good? You haven't eaten anything almost all day ... - Gohan asked a little worried.

-I'm fine ... I just want to sleep ...

-I don't blame you, you had a difficult day.

-I'm ready to prepare your room.- Chi Chi got up from her seat.- Meanwhile, you can take a bath if you want.

-Yes! that will help you to relax, the same thing happens to me when my mom puts us to do homework. It's heavier than training.- Goten complained.

-Shhh! Goten! - Gohan shut him up

-The bathroom is over there. - she indicated with her finger .- I'll leave your pajamas on the bed when you finish - she said kindly.

Kalula got up from her sit, she thanked everyone for the food and she walked to the bathroom while Chi Chi was looking for some sheets and clothes.

-Geez... that girl is strange ... Is she really as strong as Piccolo says?- Goku asked doubtfully.- Because for me she's a dicky.

-But she's nice, she doesn't talk to much but she is good.- Goten commented going back to eating.

-We still do not know what your intentions are, so we can not trust her yet ... - Goku's voice suddenly became serious.

-Don't judge a book by its cover.- his wife said, passing and taking clothes to a room.

While the others exchanged opinions about the girl, she was in the bathroom getting wet in the rain ...

\- "Kalula, do you have brothers?"

That question still resonated in her mind causing sadness and a certain nostalgic ... For years she had not known anything about her family and all her life she had spent under the worst of abuse since that day.

She had finished showering, left the bathroom wrapped in a towel and met the woman in the hallway.

-Do you feel better? - she asked

She nodded and she looked a little away. She didn't dare to look at her.

-This is your room - she opened the door - I hope you feel like home - she smiled

As soon as she said those words, she suddenly felt that girl came into the room abruptly and slammed the door.

-kalula, what's wrong? Are you okay? - she asked worriedly and knocked on the door several times.

-Yes, I'm fine ... - she replied, trying not to cry.

-Are you sure? You scared me to go into your bedroom that way ...

-Really, I'm fine ...

-If you need me, you know where to find me - she left pretty worried about her attitude.

She had fallen into a deep sadness ... Feeling like home? Those words no longer existed for her, that place had disappeared a long time ago but she recognized that it was still present only in her memory causing havoc ...

She felt that all those memories would be forgotten, they would disappear with the passage of time ...

She was getting ready to go to sleep but before doing that, she sat on the bed and she searched the clothes when she was chased by those monsters certain an accessory that meant more than a treasure for her.

She took it in her hands, holding it to his chest, looked at the starry night sky through the window and she began to cry bitterly in silence after opening it and looking inside.

Those tears, hot and big as pearls, fell like a rain on the object that was in their hands ... The pain that she had repressed all that afternoon appeared suddenly, the sadness that was flooding it had finally overcome.

What was she doing there? She had to run, flee far away where no one could find him when she had the chance to do it ... but she didn't ... Why?

Those little sobs managed to attract the family that had welcomed her, located behind the door ... Why was she crying like that? What was the cause of his suffering? Why was she so afraid? Why didn't she want nobody to come near her? Why did she have that expression of lost and lonely?

It was as if something or someone had snatched something that was extremely valuable to her but the question was ... What could it be? How to help her? It was as if she had built a huge and resistant wall that prevented them from reaching inside.

They felt that the most sensible thing was to leave her and go to sleep, it was not the right time or time to start questioning her, she was too sensitive to talk now ...

A little further away from the mountains, there was a certain namekusei mentally training in his typical meditation posture.

That day had been boring, after what happened in the morning he continued to question what would be his next step; What should he does? First of all, he had to have a clear mind, but everything seemed monotonous and unimportant at that moment.

How was it possible that the ancient kami-sama wasn't bored in the sacred temple from which he couldn't even leave? Oh, right, he enjoyed watching the misfortunes of other people. He felt pathetic for a moment.

Then the memory of that young woman returned to her mind, and next to this the question ... What the hell was happening !?

On the one hand, it was something new that at least once the monotony and routine would stop drowning him and made him question his stay on earth ...on the other side, it was a bit strange that one day a novelty appeared that it didn't involve a large number of innocent victims sent to the other world or an intense mass destruction ... Had he become fatalistic?

What nonsense he thought of lately, it seemed that his boredom (which had led him to increase his hours of meditation) also affected his way of thinking, he was becoming something existentialist, sometimes he felt that the conscience of kami-sama was throwing him in the face that were not so differents he thought.

This was terrible, all he needed was for kami-sama to appear in his dreams and give him an explicit "I told you so" and enlist the multiple reasons why he was not bad and that his destiny was to help the warriors z in their work to protect the Earth.

He shook his head with that thought, if that happened he would kill the character that appeared to him in dreams without hesitation for a moment.

Finally, the sensation that he tried to mitigate with meditation reappeared: boredom, his own thoughts were overwhelming him, it was completely annoying not to be able to find something of ... (Not exactly peace) some tranquility. He fixed his gaze on the night sky ... But then it occurred to him to think of that mysterious young woman he met in the forest, or rather, in the middle of a chase.

Something told him that she was different from the women of this planet but not because of the hidden powers she had or because of her appearance ... There was something that distinguished her but the question was ... What is it? And another thing ... Since when was he interested in women!?

What a fool he was when he asked himself that, suddenly he felt as if Kami sama made fun of him because of this situation

It was inexplicable that this girl was so strong and that she did not know it herself. Was there a race as powerful as the Saiyayin somewhere in this universe?

That was impossible, but ... Who knows? The universe was infinite and any warrior could come from anywhere ... Wow, he was already starting to use the wisdom of kami-sama again!

\- I have many doubts about that woman ... - he said stopping to meditate - I know that at the moment she is at goku's house so tomorrow I will go to interrogate her. It's dangerous that she is in the earth.

For some reason, he could not help looking in all directions, he had seemed to hear something.

He let it go thinking it was his imagination, but if he had remembered the sacred temple at that moment, he would have discovered that Dendé was watching him closely, also very curious about the girl who had seen him take her to Kame House and now he laughed at the face that piccolo put with his thoughts.

-Can I know what you're laughing at? - he asked grudgingly without turning to see him

Immediately the young kami did his best to calm his laughter (almost imperceptible, even for mister popo who was at his side)

\- I'm not laughing - he answered, it was the only thing he could say in his defense

-Don't try to lie to me - he warned him something annoying - you are the new kami-sama - he said emphasizing these two words - but you still are a child.

-I suppose you're right ... - he admitted with a tone of humility.

He had a pure and innocent heart ... but that did not mean he would let them speak to him in that way

-But it could be worse, believe me, it could be bothering those people with the ability to communicate mentally by sending messages at random, and if those people spend a lot of fun, it would be incredibly annoying to see things that did not have to do with what they thoughtseconds ago, what do you think?

-Just shut up - he answered bluntly.

The young namekusei laughed again, while the other made efforts to ignore it, it was not worth fighting with him.

-What is it that worries you? - He asked.

-Nothing ... - he replied.

-Please Mr. Piccolo, I can help you.

-What part of "nothing" did you not understand?

-Mr. Piccolo, don't be so stubborn.

-You're nobody to tell me how I should be.

-Sometimes you are more stubborn than Mr. vegeta ...

-Tell someone who cares.- he responded with indifference.

\- Hmm ... - he thought for a moment - I think what worries you is knowing the identity of that girl you rescued, or am I wrong?

-No, you are not. So what?

-I would also like to know where she comes from but first you have to make it talk.

-Don't tell me such obvious things - he said something ironic - that's what I'm going to do tomorrow when I see her.

\- How considerate ...- the young kami smiled - but how will you manage to make her speak? Because I have noticed that she is very shy with people.

-What is the point? - he asked with complete disdain.

-You know? To have part of the previous kami-sama, you have many things to learn - the God of Earth said wisely.

With a slight grunt Piccolo ended his mental connection, it was somewhat humiliating for a child to tell him how to behave, what to do or what was right and what was wrong.

-I should go back, I still don't understand how it is that you can like gohan - he retired flying

Right after hearing these words, piccolo thought ...

\- "I do not know how you can be kami-sama"

That day had been something different, but there were things that he would love to have omitted in the course of it, such as the fact that Goten and Trunks bothered him about the young woman he met in the forest and the recent talk with the "omniscient" kami. -sama.

When he see that girl tomorrow, his first objective will be to investigate her true identity and what she is looking for on this planet but he acknowledged that it will be difficult for her to engage in conversation since he wasn't polite to women but it doesn't care.

He had to find out who was she and ...which side she was: good or bad ... Friend or foe ...

Author's note:

Hello everyone! How are you? I hope you are well.

First of all, I apologize for the delay. I've been busy lately and I haven't had time to "rewrite" this story but I promise to reward you and my apologies of my use of the English language (I'm still an apprentice) but I will improve with the time.

I also want to clarify that this story will be developed in due time and pace, so I ask you a little patience. The best scenes will appear as you go along so please don't despair.

Thank you very much for your time and I hope you like it. Your comments will be welcome. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

¿Who are you really?

It was a beautiful sunny morning in the mountain Paozu, with singing birds and creatures of all kinds coming out of their nocturnal hiding places, while many others went to sleep, and the light of the sun shone through the windows of a modest little house in the saiyan's family lived.

The sunlight, with its two faces of always was friendly and peaceful coming through the windows of the room, and for the young alien girl there dozing was a bit annoying to feel in those moments …

That light was dim ... But that didn't stop being annoying, almost unbearable. Finally the blue orbs of the girl opened a little dazzled by the brightness. She changed her position in the bed to get away from that light, but ... observing everything around her ... What was there? How...? Wait ... Where was she?

She sat on the bed, knees to her chest, as if to prepare herself to repel any kind of danger while looking in all directions trying to recognize the place where she was when weak knocks at the door called her attention...

\- Kalula? Are you awake?

She recognized that voice ... That voice was ...

\- Kalula?

-Y- Yes! - she answered the one he knew was on the other side of the door.

Suddenly, the door opened.

-Good morning - she said as the woman came in and the first thing she did was sit on the bed next to the guest - How are you? Do you feel better?

Kalula was going to respond when she felt the other place a hand on her forehead, taking her by surprise and almost causing her to turn away.

-I-I'm fine ... - she replied timidly making Chi Chi smile.

-Perfect - she said - by the way, breakfast is almost ready, so hurry up - and with one last smile, she left the room.

As Chi Chi had said the breakfast was almost ready and the hungry house saiyan were the first to appear at the table

Kalula still felt that it was a hindrance to this family, she didn't know anything about them and she didn't understand why they were so kind to her if they didn't know her ... Moreover, she preferred that they did not know who she really was, she didn't want to go back to remember what her life was like before she came to earth even if it was for an ephemeral second

When she appeared, the breakfast was already served at the table and a certain Saiyan...

-Hello kalula, good morning! - the little boy smiled happily with a smile and took her hand - how did you wake up today?

-A little better ... - she answered

-Sit down to have breakfast with us - Goku said eating

-Dad leave something to kalula, don't eat everything! - asked his eldest son

-Don't worry Gohan - his mother tried to calm him down - I know your father well enough to know that he would wipe everything on the table that fast.

Gohan laughed nervously at the comment and the heroic gesture on his mother's face ... sometimes the mothers were afraid.

The girl walked a little stooped by the little Goten who still had her hand.

-Sit with me! - He said - You know? Today Trunks is coming to play, it's going to be fun! Since Gohan has a girlfriend he hasn't been able to spend time with us - the latter said it with a bit of annoyance and some sadness ... - But now that you are here we can have fun! - He ended with a smile from ear to ear

Already at noon, Kalula was sitting alone on the lawn while observing almost inexpressively the little one who told him about his games and "adventures" in the company of his friend Trunks who had arrived at the end of breakfast with a big smile.

When they finished talking, they wanted to go "play" a bit further from the house but Kalula, somehow seeing them having fun produced in her a feeling of nostalgic ...

The feeling increased more and more each time she saw them in their games; laughing, talking, smiling, they seemed so happy.

Yes, happy despite their games being a bit ... violent ... A fight here and another there, but, it seemed that they had fun ...

She couldn't continue to see them, her blue eyes were a little watery and for fear of being discovered by the children she decided to lower her eyes a bit but ...

\- Kalula? - She looked at him - what's wrong? - Goten asked something worried

-It's nothing ... - she answered weakly trying to hide that feeling in her eyes, that feeling of seeing a past life again ... There at a time when she seemed happy.

-Then why that face? - the other child asked

-It's just…

\- Come on, tell us! - he insisted stubbornly

-See you two having fun like that, you reminded my brothers to play together ...

-YOU'VE GOT BROTHERS? - they asked a duet

-Yes ... - she answered almost in a sigh

-You never told us about your family - Goten sat next to her - and how are they? - he asked again

-How many do you have? - Trunks questioned

-We are 5 brothers.

-What envy! - Trunks expressed with a slight pout - you don't know how horrendous it is to be an only child.

-Don't worry, you'll soon have a little brother to play with - his friend consoled him with a smile.

-You have no idea how boring it is to live alone in a huge house! - He crossed his arms in a gesture of nonconformity

-But you are not alone, you have your parents, your grandparents and all your pets - Goten pointed.

-Is not the same! - Trunks pointed out - Kalula, would you lend me to any of your brothers one day?

-Maybe, I think ...

-Tell us one thing - Trunks continued - where are your brothers? I find it strange that they are not with you

-I don't know ... - she said something sad

-Well, I'm sure they stayed on your planet, right? - Goten added naively.

-Goten, if some bad guys chased you Gohan would follow you to help you right? - Trunks asked becoming the wise man.

-Yes!

-I suppose her brothers would do the same.

-Oh ... - he exclaimed as affirmation

-The truth is ... - she began, the children looked at her - I don't know where they can be right now ...

\- As you do not know? - Trunks replied - Didn't they stay on your planet?

\- You don't know if they are on earth? - Goten continued.

-Goten, trunks ... - she stood up - don't get me wrong but I don't want to continue talking about this topic ... - she retired in the direction of the house

-But Kalula, don't you want us to help you find them? - Goten asked him gently.

-It's ok ... - she answered curtly and without turning to see him

\- At least you know if they are alive, right? - Trunks asked but she didn't answer and she entered the house - why not trust us? - he asked confused his partner

-I don't know…

"They are alive right?" ... That question resonated inside her head ... How to respond to little trunks? Not even she herself knew if they were alive, where they were or if they were looking for her ...

She hadn't known anything about them for years and she doubted that after all this time they would recognize her

\- Kalula? - Chi Chi called her and she stopped - did something happen out there?

-N-no ... Nothing happened ...

-Come, I have to change your bandages again - she invited her to sit down and she agreed to take a seat - let's see ... - she removed the bandage from her arm and she observed the wound - good news, it is beginning to heal - she informed her smiling but the young woman turned her gaze away causing confusion

While Chi Chi changed her old bandages for new ones, she could see perfectly that Kalula wanted to flee. She didn't dare to even look at her in the eyes, she looked blankly to the void waiting for her to finish curing her ... So much was the fear that she had them? It was really strange that she was so afraid just to try to help her.

Maybe in the past she had a very hard life and surely no one had ever shown her the care and affection of a person. In the future, she will teach her new things and that not all people are equal, that will be her main objective.

When evening fell, the goku's family met in the capsule corporation and Kalula agreed to go without much encouragement with them; the house would be empty and it would be very boring to be alone without doing anything.

The guest had isolated herself from the others and had sat on the lawn while she watched the fights of the Z warriors

The women of each family were worried about the attitude that this young woman had towards them, they wanted Kalula to join the group so that she wouldn't be alone so long but apparently it would be quite difficult to achieve that goal; She was very shy and she didn't dare talk to anyone.

But why should she be so afraid if they did not have bad intentions? On the contrary, they wanted to help her and to open up to others but Kalula refused to do it, it wasn't good for her health to be all the time with that expression of sadness on her face.

-Come Kalula! - Trunks called her along with goten and she went with them - I'll show you all my house! - he said with enthusiasm

-But it's huge! we're going to take a lot ... - Goten declared with some laziness

-Goten, I'm not going to teach it complete, the boring parts do not count.

-None of that children - a larger voice was heard interrupting - Kalula will speak with us ... - and before anyone could protest, Bulma took the girl by the arm to have a serious conversation.

-Hello Kalula! - the daughter of mr. Satan greeted her cheerfully

-Hello ... - she answered dryly and sadly

-Kalula ... - Chi chi started talking - there's something we want to ask you

She was surprised by this, a slight chill ran through her with those three pairs of eyes staring at her.

-A-ask me? - she stuttered a little

-Kalula, since you arrived we have noticed that you always stay away from us even though we want to help you.

The aforementioned turned her gaze to the floor, completely avoiding the looks that caused her such discomfort.

-I don't know what do you mean. - she said.

-Kalula, we're worried that ... - Videl seemed about to say something when the green-haired girl continued

-You don't have nothing to worry about - she answered something quickly taking a step back.

-Kalula, please tell us, we can help you.

-I'm sorry, but ... - She seemed to fight a moment with some tears that threatened to come out of her eyes- … You can't help me

-Kalula, enough is enough - Bulma started to get angry, now she looked like an angry mother about to scold like only a mother does with a teenager - How can you be so foolish? Why do you insist on not trusting us? We just want to help you, but we will not know how to do it if you do not tell us what's wrong.

-Bulma is right - Chi Chi spoke a little more worried - you shouldn't be afraid to show what you feel, if something bothers you or makes you feel bad just say it.

She could not do more than look at the ground still holding the desire to mourn and trembling, not only of fear but also of sadness and helplessness, she wanted to escape, she wanted to flee from there. But ... Why did these people insist on treating her in such a ... kind way?

-Tell us please - Videl asked

-I can't … I'm sorry ...

She retired from the conversation breathing in relief, they were really scaring her with so many questions, her mind was screaming at her that it was time to run away and hide in a place where she would never be found again.

-Hey kalula! - Goku called her from heaven - do you want to train with us?

-T-train? - She repeated, confused and somewhat fearful.

\- Come on, cheer up - gohan said - we want to see your skills

-B-but ...- she tried to find in her mind a good excuse to avoid that.

-Yes! Go Kalula! - Goten said to one side of her - it will be fun!

-I-I'm sorry ... but ... I ... I'm too weak - she answered with a downcast look.

-Well ... that was not what Mr. Piccolo said about you - Trunks added.

-I-I... I don't know what you're talking about ... - she said confused.

\- Your appearance says otherwise - Vegeta began to say crossed arms - but according to that scoundrel said you were strong enough, I would like to check if his theory is true - he adopted combat position

-No ... They're wrong, I do not have those powers ... - she stepped back a few steps

-Hey vegeta - Goku interrupted - wait your turn, I asked him to train with me first! - he complained

-What makes you believe that I will obey you? - he asked ironic

Kalula was getting scared and getting even more confused. What were they talking about? She didn't understand it, but just the least expected someone came to her rescue ...

-Please boys ...

It heard someone whose appearance always included dark glasses, a bald head and a long white beard

\- Do not you see that they scare the poor girl? - The master Roshi immediately stood next to the girl - but if you want, I could be the right opponent for Miss Kalula ...

\- If you are me too - Oolong pointed while taking the form of master roshi.

-Of course not, I'm master Roshi and you're just a mere imitator! - the old man pointed his staff raised in a threatening manner.

-No - and the other imitated the same movement - I am the real master and you the imitator!

While the others watched the master and oolong fight, Kalula took the opportunity to leave his field of vision ... but that did not mean what would go unnoticed by a pair of kids.

-Ah ... how boring! Why do adults among the older less act according to their age? - Trunks indicated with a gesture of satiety similar to that of vegeta.

-Kalula, why did not you want to fight with my dad? - Goten asked

\- Not with mine either? We expected this to be an entertaining fight.

-Because ... I don't want to ... - she answered timidly returning to sit alone on the lawn

-I'm starting to doubt if Mr. Piccolo is right. No matter how much we ask her, she refuses to fight! - Trunks complained quite upset

-Maybe she doesn't like to fight, that reminds me of what my mom told me when my brother was a kid

-But this case is different, so I see Kalula is afraid of us and the fight ... - he made a small pause - all the adults lie ...

-But ... - Goten began to say naively - why would Mr. Piccolo lie in that?

-Things of adults gotten, it's not worth it, adults are complicated

-But Mr. Piccolo is not like other adults - Goten said

-Then ... maybe he did it to make fun of us. - Trunks pointed - You'll see! No adult will ever lie to us again! I'm going to take the truth out by force ...

\- Who are you going to get what truth, dwarf? - Piccolo asked a little annoyed making trunks freeze with his voice.

\- Mr. Piccolo! - Gohan was the first to say hello

-Hello gohan - he returned the greeting almost with pleasure of his presence.

-What brings you here? - Goku asked something curious

-Nothing, just happened to be here - he said in a dry tone, although he really did it only because the young kami-sama was insisting that he do it all that day (telepathically of course)

\- Mr. Piccolo - Goten started - there is something we want to ask you

-Tell me goten.

\- Are you sure that Kalula is as strong as you described it?

\- Kalula? - the namek asked with some surprise.

-Don't play dumb with us, we talked about your girlfriend who rescued the other day - Trunks pointed out

-WHAT DID YOU SAY!? Stop saying nonsense! - He shouted at them angry

-Yeah, yeah, of course - Trunks repeated ignoring him - you should feel lucky, I don't think that someone supports that bad attitude you have

-Look you cocky boy, she is not my girlfriend! - he shouted again.

-Please! If I did not believe my parents' lies, why would I believe you? Let's go goten. Oh! And if you're looking for her, she's sitting in that place - with that said he retired to train with his partner

Piccolo was furious, he began to wonder how it was that child learned to speak and survived to reach the age he had now ...

Although they had already moved several steps away, they were still heard saying ...

-What lie did your parents tell you trunks?

\- Once I asked them where the babies came from and they told me that a stork brings them - he answered with some anger.

For some reason the Muten Roshi approached piccolo with great confidence.

-So, aren't you going to greet your girlfriend properly?

-She is not my girlfriend! - The namek declared with even more fury.

-Relax Piccolo! But ... you said she was very strong, is it really?

-I just said that she launched a very powerful attack, I never said she was strong. - he clarified still with anger in his voice.

While the others were questioning Piccolo, Kalula was lost in thought and she thought that perhaps that woman named Bulma was right, she should give them a chance and tell them what was wrong as they had shown that they were different people she had known before.

She stood up but before she could move towards them something stopped her: a white cloak, a cloak that became very familiar ... Could it be the stranger who had saved her? She had to find out so she timidly approached the others.

-Look everyone, Kalula is coming here! - Goku pointed

-Let's let alone Mr. Piccolo with his girlfriend, they have a lot to talk about - trunks said with a roguish tone

-She's not my girlfriend! - He threatened him with his fist

-Yeah yeah of course, Gohan said the same about Videl ... - Goten pointed this time

-G-goten ... - Gohan could not stop his cheeks from turning red

The others had retired or rather were hidden to listen to the conversation; that is nobody knows what could happen between a man and a woman

She was a little nervous, she had never done this before: talking to someone she didn't know but she took courage to talk to him ...

When she looked at him closely she noticed that he had certain similar characteristics: pointy ears and a striking skin tone. That certainly surprised her, she always thought that those of her race were the only ones with those characteristics but now she understood that this universe was huge and that there were different races in the world.

-You are Kalula, right?

-Y-yes ... who are you?

-I'm piccolo.

\- First of all I want to thank you ... For saving my life ... - she thanked timidly without seeing him in the eyes.

-What kind of fighter are you? You were about to die in that fight

-I ... I don't know what you mean ... - she answered even with a deviant look.

-You know what I'm talking about - he looked at her out of the corner of his eye - your way of fighting is that of a beginner

-I ... I don't know how to fight ... - she answered almost to the edge of tears.

-I thought so - he answered curtly - however what intrigues me are your powers

-What Powers? - she asked with a bit of strangeness

-Looking at first you look very weak but your powers are amazing, I would like you to show me now

-I- I don't know what you're talking about ... - she stepped back a few steps

-It seems that you haven't noticed but your hidden power is impressive, I could see it when you were in danger

-You're wrong, I don't have that power ...

-Don't lie me! - He warned - You must remember something before you lost consciousness!

\- I ... - she tried hard to remember, but it did not seem very clear in her head - I'm sorry, but you're wrong …

Kalula was beginning to feel afraid, she couldn't talk or get away from him but above all she couldn't believe that her savior had such a strong character. How to answer him with those eyes that stared at her? His gaze was penetrating and somewhat intimidating, but for some reason she thought that those black eyes were very cute even though his personality was ... A bit aggressive

Piccolo was beginning to lose his patience. How could she say that she didn't have those powers if he saw her do it himself? And something else ... Why didn't she dare look him in the eye? Was she so afraid of making a simple eye contact?

He had to make her talk but how? He was never kind to anyone, especially women, and this was beginning to be a great nuisance ... He had to find the best way to question her, so he calmed down, maybe he was being hard on her and that was probably making her uncomfortable.

-Do you really remember anything? - he asked her more nicely and he observed that the girl agreed to look at his face, something he didn't expect.

-No ... - she said a little sad - the only thing I remember is that you rescued me from those monsters that came after me. I recognized you by your white cloak, after that I fainted ...

-I want you to answer this, what are you looking for on earth? Do you plan to destroy it? - he asked with some distrust

-No, of course not ... I fell on this planet by accident, I don't plan to destroy it ...

-I think you're right ... If you had been someone else, you would have destroyed the earth the moment you appeared and attacked others - he paused a little - but that doesn't mean I trusts you.

-It's okay…

-I will ask you one more question; Who were those monsters that chased you? What did they want from you?

-I'm sorry, but you can't know ... - she lowered her gaze again taking a few small steps back

-Why not? I demand that you tell me who is the one behind all this - he took a few steps forward making the girl go back even more.

The others listened carefully to the conversation hidden in their hiding places so they would not notice his presence, for a few seconds they thought that as piccolo was approaching that girl would try to hug her or something, which was very strange since he never showed kind to people, especially to women.

When they saw the face of the namekusei, who was serious and annoyed, bulma and chi chi assumed that he would try to hit her so they came to the rescue of the young woman

-Not one more step Piccolo! - Chi Chi said protecting Kalula

-What did you plan to do? - Bulma continued

-What isn't obvious mom? - He came out of hiding - what any man would do with his girlfriend - Trunks said with extreme insouciance.

-Damn brat! SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! - he shouted furious

Just after Piccolo threatened the eldest son of the saiyan prince, the other boy asked ...

-What are the couple supposed to do?

The mothers did not know how to answer to this ... They went red and then ...

\- Children, go to play! - the women ordered with an evil aura about them

-Yes mom! - the children shouted at the same time ... Why did they scold them? If they had not said anything bad ...

-I don't want you to misunderstand, I was just talking to that woman, I have no commitment to her! - the nameku clarified irritably.

-Commitment? - The children interrupted again, they were hiding behind a bush.

\- Mr. piccolo Are you going to get married? - Goten asked innocently while Gohan fought the urge to get out of hiding and shut up his brother.

While no one paid attention, in the sacred temple there was a young kami dying of laughter. Lately he had taken to following closely the verbal misfortunes that had happened to Piccolo. It was so ... complicated, piccolo thought everything the hard way and became a victim of the entanglement of the universe ... it was sometimes so funny ... (Of course, until piccolo heard him laugh)

Kalula simply listened to the conversation and she looked at them confused ... What did they mean by commitment? Will it have something to do with piccolo? Yes, she was like a goku when she was a child, she did not know many meanings and things but those thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that the namekusei was exploding with rage at seeing his face with some veins ... He was angry and she preferred not to say anything ...

On the part of piccolo ... The universe was losing its sanity! The whole world was imagining things that were not, how did it occur to them to think such things about him? And to make matters worse, his bad times were witnessed by a spoiled brat who, to top it off, was the kami-sama, whose only purpose seemed to be to laugh at his person.

-And when is the wedding going to be? - Trunks asked with the sole purpose of annoying the namekusei.

\- Is there going to be a wedding? Good! - Goten said - I love weddings! There's a lot of food and a giant cake!

-Be quiet! You spawn of the devil! - Piccolo shouted at them leaving Goten with a face of confusion and trunks laughing even more

-So ... Is not there going to be a wedding? - Goten asked sad - I wanted to try one of those huge sweet flowers that they put on wedding cakes ... - he expressed wanting to cry.

-Calm down goten, you should still plan the wedding I can't imagine Mr. Piccolo wearing a suit!

\- "Mr. Piccolo wearing a suit?" - Gohan thought from his hiding place in the bushes - "that I can't even imagine ..."

-Hey ... I think you are thinking things wrong ... - Kalula said intervening in the conversation - piccolo and I just met ...

\- In that case they will not get married? - Goten asked.

\- DO ANOTHER QUESTION LIKE THAT, I DO NOT ANSWER FROM ME! - Piccolo shouted at them losing their sanity

\- So it was love at first sight? - Trunks asked again to bite his liver piccolo

\- Now, you brats ...! - He screamed irritated and fed up with so many nonsense.

-What's going on? Are you going to lower yourself to the level of simple children? - Vegeta questioned him with his usual haughty tone.

-ENOUGH! I don't intend to continue to endure this kind of thing, I'm leaving! - He went flying quite annoying

\- Wait, Mr. Piccolo, where are you going? - his pupil asked trying to stop him

-Leave him gohan - Goku told him calmly - you know very well that he likes to be alone, he will come back …

Everyone sighed in relief, for a second they got scared by the way he looked at Kalula. He probably would have tried to hit her! And also at the idea that he might be able to marry ... What if he did? No ... That will never happen ... Not in a million years! They had to separate fantasy from reality ...

The girl was totally confused. Why had the children mentioned a wedding and why did they relate her so much to that man? And above all ... What was a wedding?

His character seemed quite aggressive and a little intimidating but what she couldn't stop thinking was in his eyes ... The moment she saw them she was immobilized for no reason, she felt somewhat disoriented when she observed them but why? There was something about him that caught her attention

Piccolo was already at a great distance flying but he had the remorse of what happened.

But ... What the hell were they thinking! How did you think that piccolo, the evil part of the old kami, could think about marriage !? That's crazy! Again, the world was so crazy, or he was so sane that he seemed to be crazy enough to get married and with a complete stranger! He will never be interested in something as banal as was the theme of women

On the other hand, the information that girl had given him wasn't enough to know who she really was, she had only told him her name but not where she came from, why those monsters were persecuting her and what they wanted from her but above all, because she had those powers.

It is strange, there is no race that surpasses the powers of the saiyan, they are invincible! But seeing the powers of that girl wasn't far from reaching the strength of Goku or Vegeta ... This left him confused but very intrigued to know who was kalula

Once in the night in the Paozu mountains, the Saiyan family were sound asleep, all except for Kalula who could not sleep.

Again she had that precious object for her in her hands and after seeing inside she let the sadness take over her, her hot tears falling on it like a rain.

Now trunks and goten knew that she had a family, about 4 brothers but what they did not know was that they were the cause of her sorrows. She missed them so much that many times she thought she would never see them again ... Her only wish was to see them once again, it wasn't enough to see them only in her dreams or in her thoughts, she wanted to know if they were looking for her without caring about anything else .

She was still thinking about that nameku called piccolo. Why had the children related her to him? And ... Why had they mentioned a wedding? She didn't understand it but she didn't have to worry because she had no intention of committing to any of them ... Will it have something to do with that feeling that the earthlings call love?

She always heard about it but she had never seen it manifest, it had never experienced it but it's said that it was the most powerful force in the world ... Is it true?

She didn't earn anything while sitting on her bed looking at the night sky starred out the window, the most sensible thing was to sleep to hope that the day of tomorrow was better, they were too many emotions for a day.

On the other hand, in outer space in a spaceship millions of kilometers from the earth ...

-Lord Akuma, we have lost contact with our men on that planet called Earth. I think the time has come to invade him - one of his subjects said

-No ... That girl is on that planet, if they destroy it I will not enjoy my revenge with Kala's daughter. I will not let her escape again - he said observing the earth from a portal - I will let her live a little longer but tomorrow ... bring it her to me! - He ordered them with an authoritarian voice

-Yes Sir!

While on the ship these events occurred, on earth there was a girl with green hair watching the night sky with her eyes impregnated with tears that shivered with a sad glow, not knowing that on the outside of that planet someone else laughed in a way maleficent, and echo echoed throughout the ship in which he was.

-Yes ... - repeated that being while watching the earth from the cockpit. - You can run everything you want Kalula - he thought aloud with a mocking face - you can try to hide in every corner of the universe, but escape ... is impossible.


	4. Chapter 4

Training Day

It was a new sunny day in Paozu Mountain, the sun of every morning shone with all its splendor shining all around, the sky was clear and the wind was swaying among the trees slowly in a swing as the sunlight entered through the windows of the small saiyan house.

Those solar rays entered through a window and warmed the face of a beautiful young woman of unknown origin who was sleeping comfortably in bed.

This time she wasn't as scared as in the first days, she was a little calmer that she didn't see the need to run away from the room and she thought it was because of the little confession that she had told Goten and Trunks: she had 4 brothers who didn't see them for a long time.

But despite that she still felt that her great shyness hadn't disappeared and taking into account what that turquoise-haired woman had said ... Maybe she should give them a chance, they didn't seem to be bad people

She sat stretched out on the bed, she yawned openly and rubbed her eyes when she heard faint knocks touching the door and it opened.

-Good morning - Chi chi said entering the room with a smile and the first thing she did was sit next to her.

-Good morning Chi Chi.- she greeted still half asleep.

-How you feel?

-Well, I'm better now.

-Are you serious? Because ... - she looked at her from head to toe for a moment - you're still very thin, I think you should see a doctor

-Really, I'm fine ...

-I came to apologize - she looked at her with a bit of surprise - it's because of my husband. Do you remember that he had asked you to fight with him?

-Oh ... It's okay ... In fact I want him to help me with my training

-Really?

-Yes ... I feel like I'm out of shape.

-If you want I can help you with that.- she volunteered and kindly

-You?

-Of course, besides being the wife of the strongest man in the universe, I'm also an expert in martial arts - she said with a certain superior air

-Well ... I'd like you to help me, if it's not annoying.

-Of course not, I'd love to help you. When we finish breakfast, we'll start - with that said, she retired

Why she suddenly occurred to fight! She didn't know; Maybe seeing those warriors fight like that the other day has been an inspiration to her and the truth wouldn't hurt to do a little exercise.

This day will be very entertaining and the only thing that awaited her were blows and ... More blows!

When she appeared, the breakfast was already served at the table and a certain semisaiyajin welcomed her with open arms.

-Hello Kalula, good morning! - Goten greeted her cheerfully from a hug - How do you feel?

-I'm better.

-Finally we see a change in attitude - Goku commented with his mouth full of food

-Come, sit down to breakfast! - He invited her to sit next to him

\- Ready to train today? - Goku asked curious.

\- Dad, she's not fully recovered, you'll have to wait a little longer for that - Gohan replied calmly

-Kalula - she stopped - before you eat breakfast, I need to change your bandages - Chichi invited her to sit in another chair and she agreed - let's see ... - she said while removing the bandages from her arm - I can't believe it!

\- What's up mom? - Gohan asked something worried

-Look at her arm! - She showed them the girl's arm

-Perfect! - Goku said very happy - You are healed! That means you can train with us!

-I don't think so goku - his wife intervened - she asked me to help her in her training.

The girl listened to the conversation and asked herself, Who should she train with?

Goku was already asking her for a little time to train with him, she felt a little bad for not giving him the pleasure but with the enormous strength he had he was capable of killing her! And his wife ... Actually she didn't see her as a good fight opponent, if she had those powers that nameku said it was possible that she managed to hurt her badly so she decided to intervene, she knew that this talk was going to end in discussion .

\- Please wait ... - Kalula said nervously attracting the attention of the family - Chi chi if it's not bothers you, I would like to train with goku.

-What? Why?

-Because if I really want to improve my skills, I need to fight with a strong opponent. Please don't get mad ... - she begged

-Well ... - she thought for a few seconds - let me warn you that goku is not at all delicate with women when it comes to training. - She advised her by offending her husband for the comment - Ok Kalula, you have my permission ...

-I appreciate it a lot…

-Cool! - Goku exclaimed excitedly - Let's finish breakfast soon so we can go training!

\- This fight will be very funny - Goten said - finally we will fight Kalula!

\- This I will not lose it for nothing of the world - Gohan said.

This time there was no turning back. What could she do? She could not escape or break her promise, whether she liked it or not she should comply with what she said as she had asked the black-haired woman to let her fight with her husband in front of her children

\- "I'm fried ..." - Kalula repeated inside his mind repenting

After breakfast, the three saiyan took the girl deep into the mountains where there were no animals around; they wanted her to feel comfortable with the environment so that she would fight comfortably and that she would expel her unknown powers to the maximum point.

Goku was very excited, he couldn't wait another minute, finally he checked the skills of the girl for the first time and to fight with all his strength, he began to do the warm-up by stretching all the muscles of his body.

Goten and gohan were like spectators waiting for their turn to fight, now that the girl decided to train they weren't going to miss the opportunity, they also didn't want their father was the only one to have fun, it would be very unfair while the green haired girl wanted to flee at all costs ... with the great strength that saiyan had, he was going to tear her to pieces in less than a cock!

But on the other hand, she wanted to practice a little with him, maybe she would learn something with the training ...

-Very well, start whenever you want Kalula!

-Yes-yes! ... - she said something nervous

\- I already want this fight to begin! - Goten said to his brother

Actually she didn't know how to start, it was the first time she fought in her whole life and not even she knew how to control her own ki but in spite of that she had to try it even if her mind didn't agree, she wanted to show her skills even though the chances of beating Goku were nil.

She pounced on him with a rain of punches, which goku blocked easily as they were not very effective.

As the fight progressed, the warrior took the girl to a stream with a stream that flowed into a lake and he dodging a surprise attack on the part of the girl, he teleported quickly standing on rocks that jutted out of the water . She took a big leap and she began to plummet towards him like her was a bullet.

Goku knew what she wanted to do, she tried to attack him concentrating all her strength in a single point, although it was a good strategy but for someone expert as he it was an old and unsuccessful method so he remained motionless in his place pretending to be in danger and when he felt that she was close to him, he dodged the attack causing the blow to break the rock, a large hole in the bottom of the water and to wet much of the vegetation.

Where was he? Where did he get? Unfortunately she still couldn't feel the opponent's ki so she stopped from looking for him.

-C'mon Kalula! - Goku said stepping on firm ground and crossed arms - or what? Did you get tired? - he asked innocently

The young woman turned quickly and she attacked again with an intense rain of punches. Honestly, the warrior was already getting bored of the girl's blows so to give him some "emotion" to the fight he decided to counterattack, it wasn't fair that only she attacked him, he also wanted to participate.

He took the girl with both arms leaving her defenseless and he continued to give her a strong knee in her stomach causing her to fall on her knees to the ground and out of breath.

\- "I think I ran my hand ..." - Goku thought watching the girl on the floor - hahaha I'm sorry kalula ... - he said a little embarrassed scratching his head - let me help you.

He offered her his hand with a smile to help her get up but she didn't take it and got up

-Kalula's look changed ... - Gohan warned his little brother

That blow hurt, she recognized it, but she thought that was enough for her to wake up, now her face was serious and determined and she took a position of combat, posture and gestures that caught the attention of the saiyan but also full of enthusiasm... At last, she will fight seriously!

She ran towards goku at a great speed and she attacked him with her left fist but before her hit hit the target her opponent also countered with her left fist, both blows collided creating a strong shock wave and a curtain rose of dust in the place, those fists were full of power that surrounded them a small sparkling aura.

She had failed again in her attempt to hit him back so she used the other hand and goku blocked her again, they grabbed hands and for the first time, kalula raised her ki quickly equaling the saiyan's showing a white aura.

Goku didn't want to be left behind, he was also raising his fighting level but trying not to become super saiyan, he believed that if he transformed his power it would be too much for Kalula and he could hurt her seriously since she wasn't used to fighting against very strong guys; she was a rookie in the fighting so he preferred to use her transformation later.

Both powers were gigantic that those auras were united in one and the earth began to tremble opening enormous cracks in the ground, some rocks rose and the mountains of rocks were undone with the passing of the minutes ... God! Instead of being a simple training it seemed more like a battle of life and death!

-Gohan, is this a training!? - Goten asked holding on to his brother's clothes

-It's amazing ... How did kalula to reach dad's powers in such a short time !? - Gohan exclaimed surprised

The Saiyajin was impressed but very excited too, he never thought that Kalula had that potential, he had a hard time believing that she had those awesome hidden powers ... This fight was unique and sensational!

Kalula wasn't very aware of what she was doing, she was so focused on beating her opponent that she hadn't even noticed that her ki had risen that way.

The fighters began to struggle and with their forces they created a huge hole on the earth the size of a crater of the moon until at one point the girl stopped struggling disappearing her aura.

She pulled back still holding Goku creating a tiny space between them big enough to attack him, she jumped and with one leg she tried to kick his face but she missed.

The warrior managed to dodge it as he could throwing himself back in just the right moment by letting go of her hands, that attack he didn't expect for her but he didn't notice that the girl used her other leg and finally she hit him in the stomach causing him to go away back dragging his feet on the ground.

Kalula landed and she returned to pounce on him giving him a series of blows, Goku began to evade them again until he realized that the girl tried to hit him in the face and managed to block him in time with his forearm ... Kalula fought as if it were all an expert fighter! She had learned to control her strength in a short time! It's amazing!

-Keep going, Kalula! - Goku encouraged her while obstructing his blows - You hit very hard!

The fight continued, she attacking him and he blocked her blows until he began to notice that each blow she gave was getting stronger and faster, this began to make his defense a bit difficult.

He came to run into a mountain and the girl attacked him with a flying kick, he dodged it and ... She had split the mountain in half! If he had received that blow she would probably have eliminated him!

He had to separate from her, blocking both his attacks was numbing his arms and he decided to climb the mountain jumping to breathe a little imagining that she can not reach ... But he was wrong! She followed him from behind matching her speed!

When they reached the top of that mountain, the girl returned to pounce on him but before she could start the attack, the saiyan went flying towards the sky like lightning ... At last he could get rid of her!

-Kalula, you're amazing! You have left me without words! - Goku said cheerfully

-Seriously?

-Yes, I never thought you were so strong! This fight is very fun! - He exclaimed excited - Get up here so we can continue! I want to see if you're as strong fighting in the air as on earth!

He started flying a few meters and he noticed that she wasn't following him and he stopped

-Hm? What happen? Why don't you follow me?

-Uh ... I ... - she looked down

\- Oh, I know! You must be tired from this training. it's okay, let's rest a moment - he started to descend

-No goku ... - She looked up and he stopped. - I'm not tired, it's just ... - she went back down

-Don't tell me you don't know how to fly ...

As he said that, she lowered her gaze even more embarrassed.

-What!? Even though you have those powers and that strength, you still can't fly through the heavens? - he was surprised

-No…

-Oh ... - Gohan appeared flying followed by his brother - this is a surprise ...

\- What a pity, you can't fly! - Goten started making fun and he got hit on the head by gohan

-Goten, don't be rude! - he shouted annoyed - Don't make her feel worse, you didn't know how to fly either or did you forget it?

-I'm sorry ... - she said trying to contain her desire to cry

-Relax Kalula, don't be discouraged! - Goku said - I'll teach you exactly how to fly through the skies!

-You mean it?

\- Sure, but don't get like that, it's not that bad!

-Thank you very much Goku ... - she dried her tears

-Goku! - Suddenly a familiar voice was heard coming from afar

-It's Mr. piccolo - Gohan commented happily

-What's wrong piccolo? - Goku questioned confused

-I ask you the same question, I was training near the waterfall and I felt a really powerful ki. Where did it come from?

-Oh, that ... - he said carelessly -I was training with kalula, she is strong right?

-What? - he repeated confused

-It's true what my dad says Mr. Piccolo - Gohan said - even I find it hard to believe

-That's impossible, she had almost the same energy as your goku - he was watching her surprised

Was she the one who issued that powerful ki? Since she had come to the land Kalula has shown no interest in the fighting and now he found it quite strange that she was given to fight but apparently they were telling the truth; both had tired expression on their faces, some drops of sweat and part of their clothes were torn and dirty.

-Goku! Children! It's time to eat! - Goku's wife said

-Already? - Gohan was surprised

-With today's training the time flew by ... - Goten commented

-Gohan, goten - they looked at him - you go ahead, I'll take kalula home - he went down to where the girl was.

-Why did he say that? - the nameku asked

-Because Kalula still doesn't know how to fly through the skies - his student clarified.

-I can't believe it ... - he scoffed trying to contain the laughter.

\- Mr. Piccolo, would you like to have lunch with us?

-All right gohan ... - he accepted without much encouragement

After a while, the saiyan appeared flying carrying the girl in his arms

-Very well, let's go!

-I'm sorry you have to charge me ... - she said sadly

-It's ok ... - he smiled - and don't worry, I'm not going to let you down - said that, they flew in the direction of the house

While they were flying, the namekusei fixed his gaze on the green-haired girl, now that he had felt her ki he had many more doubts about her origin but in fact she didn't seem to have bad intentions, I mean from her stay in the earth she hasn't tried to destroy it but he still couldn't trust her.

The young woman felt for a moment watched and she turned to see Piccolo, before that reaction he only looked away and he continued as if nothing.

She looked at him for a few more seconds and before noticing the look of the namek, which was he beginning to irritate, she looked back to the front.

During lunch, they noticed that Chi chi wasn't happy at all that namekusei was present and to avoid problems, Piccolo decided to train mentally under a tree; he didn't want that earthling start to insulting him and honestly he wasn't hungry, he had accepted his student's invitation out of courtesy.

-Thanks for the food! - Saiyans said and they began to eat

-Eat with confidence kalula - chi chi said calmly serving a bowl of rice

-Okay ... - She took the chopsticks and tasted it - it's delicious

-I'm glad you like it! - she smiled feeling very flattered

\- After eating, we will continue with the training - Goku said with his mouth full of food - feed yourself well, this way you will recover your energy.

-Mom, you don't know what you missed! - Goten said - At last we could see Kalula fight! She has amazing powers!

-Really?

\- Yes, we never imagined that she had that potential - Gohan continued.

-I'd have liked to be there to see her fight but I don't want to be hurt, remember that she is our guest.

-Don't worry about that - the girl said quietly - her husband didn't hurt me during the training.

-It's good to hear that because if he got to hurt you he would have run out of food - she looked at her husband out of the corner of her eye.

-Hey kalula - she looked at the little boy - Seriously, have you never fought before? Because the way you fought you seemed like an expert martial artist

At that question, the attention fell on her making her feel a little intimidated.

-No ... I had never fought before and the truth is ... It was entertaining

\- Do you see what you lost because you were afraid to fight? - Goku said - It's exciting to fight against very powerful guys!

-To be honest, I hadn't thought about that ...

After lunch…

-Thanks for the food! It was delicious! - the saiyans said satisfied touching their stomachs

-Wow, they were hungry ... - Kalula watched in surprise as she stopped eating and looked behind her left shoulder. - Why that man named Piccolo didn't come to eat with us?

-I recommend you stay away from him - Chi chi advised her

-But why? - she asked confused

-Because my mom doesn't like Mr. piccolo, she thinks he is a rebel ... - Gohan whispered in her ear

-Exactly! He was the reason why you became a criminal! - she exclaimed something angry

-N- no mom, you're wrong ...

\- Don't contradict me, young man! Piccolo is a rebel and point!

\- Now you understand why we said never make her angry? - Goten whispered in her ear.

\- I heard you goten!

-Come Chi Chi, calm down ... - Goku said something nervous trying to reassure her

-I don't understand how you could involve gohan with him! Thanks to you, he fell behind a year with his studies and ... - she stopped talking to notice the look of the girl, which looked between surprised and somewhat scared - hehehe I'm sorry kalula, I let myself go ...

-I'll take you something to eat, he must be hungry - she stood up taking a bowl of rice and turned around

-Kalula don't take that away - she stopped - he is a namekusei and they only eat water - gohan reported

-Only water? - she asked with surprise.

\- Yes, in addition Mr. Piccolo can be something ... - he kept silent for a few seconds while scratching the back of his neck - how to say it? He has a strong character but he is a good person

-I understand but it will not take long, I'll just take this ... - with that said, she retired taking this time a bottle of water with her.

In the shade of a tree was that namekusei suspended in the air with his meditation posture, actually he was thinking about what Goku had said ... Was it really Kalula who was fighting with him?

It was impossible for her to have those powers and he doubted that she was so strong ... But to be sure he would have to fight with her even if Kalula refused to do it; It was the only way to get his doubts about the strength of that girl and to tell the truth, he didn't care if he came to hurt her, the only thing he wanted was to check her skills and strength.

-P-piccolo ...

The nervous voice of the girl interrupted his thoughts making him open his eyes

-Here, I brought you some water ...

-I'm not hungry - he said curtly closing his eyes to meditate.

-If you change your mind, I'll leave it here ...

She placed the bottle on the lawn next to him and she sat down with some difficulty resting her back against the trunk of the tree.

-I see that the training left you exhausted - he pointed reopening his eyes

-A little, I had never fought with someone before but how did you know I was fighting with goku? - she asked curious

-Because I could feel your ki

-I see…

-Although you have those powers, you can't still feel the opponent's ki? - he questioned something surprised

-No, I've never been able to control it completely ... - she answered something sad

-Your situation reminds me a lot of gohan - she looked at him - he had the same problem as you when he was a child, all you need is a teacher to teach you the basics - he said wisely

-I have to think about it, I'm not used to fighting, much less to guys as strong as you ...

They both stared for a few seconds in silence, for a few moments the atmosphere became calmer and the wind blew softly.

-Wow, what a beautiful couple has formed! - Goten said with a roguish tone suddenly appearing between them as if by magic.

-STOP SAYING STUPID THINGS! - he shouted angrily

\- How much are you talking about? - Goku asked intrigued

-Nothing important.

-Surely of their relationship ... - Goten mocked again making Piccolo jump a vein in his forehead

\- Shut up goten! don't bother him! - Gohan covered his mouth with his hand

-Come with me Kalula - Goku said. - I'll teach you the technique of flying

-Yes ... - she followed him.

The afternoon had already fallen on Paozu Mountain and the saiyan and the girl had sat on the grass a few meters away while goku was explaining to Kalula how to use her ki and the technique of flying, by the positions of each one they gave the impression that they were a teacher and a student.

-From now I'll teach you how to fly through the heavens, I hope you get it soon - he smiled - well, it's only about controlling your own ki, I don't think it is difficult for you.

\- Should I control my own ki?

-Yes, it's not impossible to perform

-If I don't have a ki, will I never be able to fly through the heavens?

-Don't worry about that, you can fly because all people have a ki although apparently it will be hard for you to control it since you have never practiced martial arts ...

-Seriously? - she said something discouraged

-Easy, you'll learn eventually.- He smiled again. - But before to start the lesson, I want you to answer something. - She looked at him. - Do you know what ki is?

-Yes, it's the hidden power that is inside our body that can be controlled at will ...

-It's right ... - he replied somewhat bewildered - but how do you know that?

\- Someone very close to me taught it to me when I was a girl ...

-Then he must have been a great fighter, tell me, who was he? - he asked curious

-Let's go with the training please ... - she hastened to speak

\- True, we are deviating from the subject - he joined his hands to the height of his chest - you have to calm down and breathe deeply. Don't despair if you don't succeed in the first attempt. - his look became more serious - and you'll be expelling all the power that is inside you …

The girl looked intently at the warrior's hands, she knew that in order to control the ki it required concentration and patience, at the slightest distraction the ki disappeared so she kept silent and she kept watching until finally a small energy sphere of Golden color appeared in Goku's hands and when she saw it, a question was asked in her head. Could she manage to do that?

-Now try it ... - he stood up

-Yes ... - she looked at his hands something dubious

-Remember, you have to concentrate ...

The young woman was concentrating her ki before an expectant Saiyan that looked at her with attention, the seconds that passed seemed eternal and nothing appeared her hands, she was losing hope and this began to make her sad but she tried not to enter to despair until finally a tiny sphere appeared illuminating the faces of both fighters

-Very well, you made it! I congratulate you Kalula! - he exclaimed happily

The girl didn't pay attention, she had been watching that little energy ball with some nostalgic ...

She could still remember when her brothers taught her how to use her ki and special techniques. Tears had welled up in her eyes after remembering that and without realizing her ki had increased as well as the energy sphere involuntarily.

-Kalula!

The Saiyajin's cry of concern made her react and the sphere abruptly disappeared causing her to fall backward.

-Are you ok? - He helped her to rejoin

-Y-yes ... - she hesitated a bit

-What happened?

-I don't know ... I just I don't know ...

He stood up, thoughtful. She looked at him intently.

-The best thing to do is finish today's training, you're still not used to fights and you must be exhausted - he turned with intentions to leave but felt something stopped him on the arm - Hm?

-Before that, I want you to teach me to fly please ... - she begged getting up off the ground

He looked at her a little hesitantly but seeing the girl's eyes, which implied pleading, he agreed to teach her.

-Okay ... To fly you have to release your whole body and after that, concentrate a little more your ki ...

She was concentrating all her power looking down as the warrior had told her and before long, a slight current of air appeared in the lower part of her body making her clothes and hair move in time to the wind and it formed a kind of hole on the lawn

-Very well, continue like this! Don't stop! - Goku said cheering her

She continued to focus her power in the expectation of the Saiyajin until finally her feet stopped touching firm ground rising approximately three meters above the ground.

\- You did it, well done! Look at you, you're flying! - He shouted happy

But when he noticed that the girl frowned losing concentration he covered his mouth immediately but she had already stepped on the ground again.

\- That was fantastic! You were able to control your ki and float in just one day, don't you like it?

-Well ...

She looked at the sky and she watched the namekusei mentally train at a great height and the children of the saiyan fly at great speed while they fought hand to hand.

-What happens is that they already knew how to control their ki beforehand, hehehe ... - he clarified nervous

-This was a waste of time ... - she murmured something sad

-Why do you say that? - He was surprised - you'll see that soon you will fly like them if you continue with the training.

-No goku, I can never fly like this ...

Goku didn't understand, why did she say those words? She had learned the basics in a few seconds, most likely when she saw the warriors training in a more advanced way she felt useless, helpless and very weak. Apparently she had very low self-esteem and she didn't trust her powers so Goku tried to cheer her up again but Kalula pulled away from him and she walked back to the house.

-Hey dad, where is she going? - Gohan asked him stop training with his brother

-She back home - he replied without looking at him watching the girl leave.

-Why? - Goten continued.

-I'm afraid she was offended and doesn't want to train again.

-What? - They looked at each other confused

\- We offended her you said? - the nameku intervened - We didn't do anything to annoy her.

-Piccolo tries to understand her, she is a beginner and watching you fly and fight in that way it made her feel bad.

-Well, it's not our fault that she doesn't know the basics in the fighting - he said something cold

-Hey Mr. Piccolo, you're being very tough with your girlfriend - Goten scolded him.

\- NOW YOU ALREADY CRAZED ME! - He shouted angrily and he went out to chase him

-AAAAHHHHH! Gohan, help me! - he yelled at his brother asking for help while flying at full speed to escape from the hands of the angry namekusei

While they tried to calm the uproar or rather the warrior, who wanted to unmask the child at all costs, the young woman thought about what had happened. Why had it occurred to her to fight? The battles have never appealed to her and she always considered that violence was the worst thing that could be in the world ... When fighting, someone is always hurt ...

Kalula had already traveled a great distance thinking about what had happened, she still didn't understand why she hadn't reacted and because tears had come when that little sphere of energy appeared in her hands, but above all because those memories arose at that time ... There was something in Goku that made her remember her brothers but why? What could it be?

There were a few meters to go but before she could do it, a sphere of energy suddenly appeared raising a curtain of dust blocking her path.

-Where do you think you're going? - some voices from the sky said

In front of the girl had landed a group of strange giant purple reptilian forms with scales, they had a long and thick tail that had a sting on the tip, they had red eyes and they had long sharp claws that looked like knives.

-So this is where you live ... - one of them said - I must say it's not bad ...

-You can't run away from us forever - started to say another monster that had a scar on his left eye, apparently he was the leader - Besides ... Our master is worried about you and he wants you to come back ... - he laughed

\- Leave me alone! - She Cry - I don't plan on returning with Akuma! I don't want!

-I hate when things don't go well ... Then you don't give us the option to take you by force. Get ready!

Those monsters began to surround her and they rushed on her starting the battle.

Kalula was a little tired after training but she couldn't run away, she had to face them or they would attack the earth and honestly, she wanted to check if the practice of a few moments ago had worked ...

Three of those reptiles tried to catch her by jumping against the girl while she remained motionless in their place and the moment they seemed to capture her, she took a vertical jump so that the three were left on each other's back and Kalula He landed on them with a smile.

-DAMN YOU! - the three monsters shouted angry rejoining.

They tried to catch her again by repeating the same action but they failed in the attempt, they couldn't believe that she escaped so easily from their clutches, it was a quite humiliating.

-If you want to take me with akuma, it is better that you plan another way to capture me - she suggested

In that, the reptiles quickly surrounded her forming a triangle and they fired large balls of energy, the girl dodged them with a big jump and those powers collided causing a smoke screen.

While she was still suspended in the air, another pair of monsters flew to where her opponent was and they began to attack her with an intense rain of kicks and punches, she did everything possible to dodge and block her blows but because she still hadn't regained all her training strength a few moments ago, she was having a hard time defending herself.

Those blows seemed endless, increasingly strong and fast, they appeared from all sides and this exhausted the girl too much, letting the reptiles attack her by throwing her towards the ground.

She got up from the floor with difficulty, discovering something very discouraging; the training hadn't worked, she was still as weak but still she wasn't going to let them invade the earth.

Three of those monsters appeared from behind and they started hitting her, one of them hit her in the stomach of one knee causing her to run out of air and defense, another of her chin and the last one kicked her as if she were a ball sending her to fly and the leader caught her in the air taking her from her hair.

-You haven't changed my dear Kalula …- He chuckled. - You'd better go back to where you belong.

He released her and putting both hands together, he hit the strong girl in the face crashing her against the rocky ground.

The young woman was on the ground again hurting and wiping the blood that sprouted on her lower lip with her hand; They were right, she was still too weak to have a battle with them, she gave up and she just sat on the ground waiting for those monsters to capture her.

The scar monster landed and he crossed his arms.

-You should never have escaped your prison - he said - but do not worry, you will soon return to that place. Boys, capture her!

He gave the order but before his companions could put a claw on him, two subjects appeared and attacked them with a kick.

-WHO ARE YOU!? - he screamed defiantly - ANSWER!

-We make you the same question - the warrior dressed in orange said seriously - Who are you and what are you doing on earth?

-Goku ... Gohan ... - she murmured between confused and surprised

\- WE ARE THE FAITHFUL SERVANTS OF OUR MASTER, AKUMA! - he said proudly and he pointed to the girl - AND THAT WOMAN IS OUR PRISONER SO YOU APART! - he shouted again

\- YOU WILL NOT TAKE KALULA FROM US! - Gohan shouted overprotecting her

\- "Why? ... Why do these warriors want to protect me? Why do they want to keep me from taking me?" - she asked herself confused

-Kalula!

The boy's voice interrupted her thoughts and he descended accompanied by the namekusei

-Are you ok? - He helped her get up

-Ye-yes ... - she hesitated a bit

\- Do you really think you can beat my army? - the reptile asked confident

-That we will not know until we check it - Gohan said taking combat position

-If you want to get to her, first they will have to go through us - the namek said taking off his turban and his cloak - Everyone! Let's get rid of this garbage! - he shouted to his companions

-YES! - everyone answered

\- Come on, lizards! To them! - the reptile shouted to his army

The battle began, the Z warriors began to fight against that army of monsters that had as objective to take to the girl, who still remained seated in the ground observing the combat; those reptiles weren't very powerful as they appeared but even so they couldn't trust themselves.

The battle went very well for the warriors but before long they discovered that something strange was happening: as the fight progressed, the number of those monsters increased inexplicably.

-Wait please! - Kalula asked addressing the warriors - Don't throw them energy, those monsters feed on your ki and when they gather enough, they multiply.

-I understand, then we have no choice but to defeat them with a clean hand - Goku said confidently

-What are we waiting for? Let's go! - Piccolo said and they went on the attack

\- Stop! - the girl shouted intervening - I will fight with them ... - she stood up with a bit of difficulty.

-What? Kalula, you will not be able to handle them alone - Goten said

\- He's right, let us take care of this, they aren't very strong - Gohan continued

-I don't want you to get hurt because of me - she said while walking a few steps to the front - it's me they want, not you. Let me fight, please. - She pleaded with them again.

-Please Kalula, you don't have enough strength to defeat them - the saiyan tried to stop her to come to reason

The namekusei observed her somewhat doubtful, he knew that she couldn't beat them alone with the low level of fighting she had but when he saw her eyes, which it implied a desire for struggle and determination, he decided to intervene

-Let her fight Goku.

He stared at her indecisively but after a few seconds he said ...

-Be careful.

The others wanted to help her, they knew that Kalula wasn't strong enough to destroy an army of monsters by herself but they saw that she was determined to stop them and as principle warriors they were, they respected her decision and they tried not to interfere in the fight.

She was standing in her place waiting for that group to attack while breathing deeply trying to calm down and concentrate her power, the monsters seized the opportunity now that the other warriors didn't participate in the fight and they launched the attack running at high speed and to everyone's surprise, they felt an awesome ki coming from the girl making the earth tremble.

She had put her hands together at chest level while keeping her eyes closed and in that, a sparkling aura of sky blue appeared and began to surround her body, then that aura was reduced to both her hands and when she opened her eyes it was surrounded like a lethal fire of an intense blue

\- "She has an amazing ki!" - Goku thought to himself observing the girl impressed

-But who the hell is that woman!? - Piccolo exclaimed altered - Where did she get those powers!?

-ANSATSUKEN! - She screamed and she rushed at her opponents at great speed.

It was a really amazing ki and while those reptiles attacked the girl using their claws, she evaded them and she broke them easily with her fists as if they were glass. Now that they didn't have their claws they were helpless and she continued to hit them with all her strength with her fists surrounded by that powerful aura and they turned to dust.

Everyone was overwhelmed by the enormous strength, speed and energy of that girl, she was very strong and now the warriors had many more questions about Kalula, especially the namekusei who was still impressed by the way she fought and her powers.

The fight was over and Kalula, who had come out victorious, she still had that aura surrounding her hands until …

-Well ... - she said weakly with a small smile and her aura disappeared instantly - I defeated them ...

She lost consciousness and she fainted but before her body fell to the ground, Goku and Gohan caught her.

-Hey, can you hear me? Kalula - Gohan called her worried

-She is exhausted ... - goku observed

\- Dad, is she okay? - Goten asked

-Yes don't worry. She is just unconscious - he told him to calm him down

\- After she recovers, we have to find out what is her true identity and who is that akuma that mentioned those monsters - the others looked at him - it is not common for her to have those powers and for a group of mutant lizards to come for her instead of destroying the earth.

-It's true ... - the Saiyajin carried her in his arms - but first let's take her inside ...

Upon entering the house, the first thing they heard was the scolding of the black-haired woman when she saw the girl fainted in her arms Goku and with some injuries but before her screams and accusations were greater, the three Saiyan explained to her that had happened a few moments ago.

Piccolo took care to gently lay her down on the bed and once it was done, he began to watch her carefully, asking many questions ... Why did these monsters pursue her? Why did they want to catch her? And especially ... Who the hell was akuma?

He still had a hard time believing that she was the one that had eliminated that army of monsters that wanted to capture her and that she had those powers; she wasn't an ordinary woman and probably she was stronger than the android 18.

Now that he saw her up close ... She wasn't so ugly but even so he didn't care, he'll never be interested in something as insignificant as was the theme of women.

After a while of calming the woman with her screams, the other warriors entered the room to see how the girl was following the fight of a few moments ago and to the surprise of the three, they found the nameku crossed arms and stopped near the bed watching Kalula carefully,

\- "Maybe he's waiting for her to open her eyes ..." - all thought

-Mr. Piccolo, don't worry.- Goten said. -Your girlfriend will be fine.- He smiled innocently and he was hit hard on the head by the namek. - Ouch! Why did you do that?

-Because I can't find another way to make you understand that she's not my girlfriend! - he replied annoyed

-So why did you look at her so worried? - The saiyan asked

-Who said I'm worried about her? I'm not interested! - He retired from the room flying through the window.

Moments later, Chi chi entered the bedroom with a first aid kit.

-Let me pass - she asked to separate them from the girl - A group of monsters attacked her again?

-Yes mom, but we don't know what they want from her - gohan replied with slight confusion and strangeness.

\- And why didn't you defend her !?

-She didn't want us to help her - Goten clarified something nervous - She was in charge of defeating that army on its own.

-From now, I want to teach her martial arts to avoid these consequences - she put some bandages on her face - Is that clear?

-Yes! - They said.

Minutes later, she finished bandaging the girl's right arm and her left wrist

-Finally, I'm done ...

-Chi chi, Do you know when she will wake up? - your husband asked

-Well ... - she took his pulse - her heart rate is normal and her injuries are not very serious, I think she'll wake up shortly before dawn - she stood up - don't make so much noise, she'll wake up something painful and we have to the medicines ready - that said, she left the room taking the briefcase.

\- What was that strange technique that she used? For a second, I believed that she was going to destroy the earth - Goten said.

-I don't know ... - Goku said something serious - but it was a really powerful ki. Piccolo is right, it's not common for her to have those powers - he looked at the sleeping girl.

-What do you suggest, dad? - Gohan asked

\- Shortly after she recovers, we must interrogate her, it's probably a very strong enemy will come in the future to destroy us if we don't find out who is behind all this. - he paused briefly - I heard one of those monsters mention the name akuma.

-Is it possible that guy is looking for Kalula? - Goten asked.

-I'm not sure, but probably yes ...

\- "I wonder what kind of life Kalula would have had before coming to earth ..." - Gohan wondered in his mind as he watched her

While the warriors asked, exchanged opinions and drew their own conclusions, they heard a moan coming from the girl causing them to stop talking; by the expression on her face she was having nightmares again.

The night had already fallen on Paozu Mountain, the family was worried about her because of the hours she was still unconscious and because of her condition they came to the conclusion that she was deeply asleep; the training this afternoon, the battle against those monsters and the technique that she had used had left her very exhausted, she needed a good rest to recover her energies and maybe the next morning she would be better so they let her sleep in peace.

In the distance was the namek training mentally in his meditation posture, in fact he was remembering what happened ...

\- "WE ARE THE FAITHFUL SERVANTS OF OUR MASTER, AKUMA! ... AND THAT WOMAN IS OUR PRISONER! ... ANSATSUKEN! ..."

Those words still echoed in his mind ... Kalula had previously been a prisoner? She had been under someone's slavery? Where did she get those enormous powers from? And who was Akuma?

All these questions, without answers yet, he must find out from the only nearby source that could know ...


End file.
